This invention is a posture device to encourage and/or train the user to assume proper posture for computer keyboard use, or the like.
In summary, this invention is a keyboard posture device which includes a lateral support shaft, left and right L-shaped tubular frame members, and left and right arm restraints. The lateral branch of each frame member is adjustably movable along the support shaft. Left and right arm restraints are adjustably movable, forward and back, on the forward struts of the left and right frame members respectively. The arm restraints extend forward from the struts and away from each other to form left and right arm crooks. The device is adjustable as to width and depth by movement and selective locking engagement of the frame members on the support shaft, and of the arm restraints on their respective frame members. The device further includes a back pad and a wraparound strap to secure the device to the torso of the user.